Mix Ups
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: For Rose-loves-Dimitri's contest, now a one-shot drabble "story". Mixed pairings and topics. Each drabble is between 100-600 words.
1. Entry 1: Owls

**For Rose-loves-Dimitri's One-shot contest**

**Topic: Owls**

**Word Count: 336**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**So this is for one of the contests I have entered :) I am still doing my other stories to, but some might be put on hold until January, when one of the other contests I have entered is over (I am submitting a story for it).**

**Thanks for understanding, and enjoy!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

It was just about eight in the morning, and we were sitting in the big tree. Nobody could see us do to the completely black outfits we were wearing. Some would say we were breaking the rules… troublemakers, but I say it is our way to have fun. There were still some students walking on the paths, so we had to wait for the right moment to go with the plan.

Thirty minutes passed and the time to go into action was soon arriving. I waited and watched like a halk for the right person. I spotted Dimitri running around frantically. I smirked. He was probably freaking out that I didn't show up for training and he can't find me anywhere.

I looked over to the others, they looked just as anxious as I was. Out of my the corner of my eye, I spotted someone with brown hair. When I looked over to confirm it, I smiled evilly.

"One, Two, Three," I whispered very quietly, so no one… not even with everyone's enhanced vision could hear me, but the people sitting next to me.

The man screamed and everyone turned to look at him. Eddie, Mason, and I jumped out of the tree, and everyone turned towards us.

I counted another three seconds and then everyone started hysterically laughing.

"Ms. Hathaway! Get me down from here!" Stan- whoops, mean Mr. Alto- screamed at me from where he was hanging upside down by a rope tied to a branch that was on the tree Eddie, Mason and I were just in.

Isn't it great to piss off teacher?


	2. Entry 2: Silk

**For Rose-loves-Dimitri's contest**

**Topic: Silk**

**Word Count: 542**

**Pairing: Christian/Tasha, Adrian/Tatiana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thanks for the reviews/Favorites/Follows!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

Tasha ran her hands along the silk table cloth that was laid out across the table in the Court Ballroom. It was Thanksgiving and tonight was supposedly an important night… according to their Queen, Tatiana.

Christian sat on Tasha's right, while Tasha's date sat on her left. Christian came alone…

The doors swing open and everyone quieted down and stood up to face their queen. The guardians against the wall remained in their usual position, guardian mask on and hands at their side. The only time they move is if Strigoi attacked, or to bow in front of the Queen, but only if they are told to.

Queen Tatiana seemed to love silk. Her dress was a royal blue silk, the curtains and table cloth was a white silk… and her Great-Nephew Adrian's Emerald Green tie looked silk. Adrian stood behind Tatiana, surprisingly a girl wasn't attached to his arm.

Once the Queen and her nephew were seated at the end of the table, everyone sat down.

Once dinner ended, Tasha spotted Tatiana walking towards the stage.

"Attention, everyone!" People quieted down and gave her their full attention.

"Tonight, I would like to make two very important announcements. First, I would like to say it has been a great honor being your Queen, and all of you are very important. I am getting too old for this, so I am stepping down."

The crowd's eyes went wide and they gasped. Tatiana has been their Queen for over 30 years.

"Don't worry though. My great-nephew, Adrian, is going to be next in line, along with his beautiful wife, Sydney."

"But Sydney is human! And alchemist!" Someone shouted.

"I know, but she has kept us a secret our whole lives, she knows all the rules, traditions, and everything a Queen needs to know. So if the two of you could please step up to the stage."

No less than a minute later, a blonde girl with an emerald green dress that reached the floor, her arm linked with Adrian's.

They smiled and waved. Adrian spoke up.

"I promise to be the best King alongside with my wife. I promise that I will complete my responsibility's and try to make everyone safe and happy."

"I would say the next announcement, but I think our future Queen should do it." Tatiana said.

Sydney smiled, "Hello, everyone. I would like to say thank you and I promise to do my best at being Queen. I can assure you that I will fulfill my duties and accomplish things that need to be done. But for now I would be honored to say that Natasha Ozera and Christian Ozera are granted guardians once more."

Tasha gasped, and tears pooled in her ice blue eyes, even Christian teared up a bit. No one had given them guardians or agreed to be their guardians after what had happened with Lucas and Moria Ozera.

They both stood and walked up to the stage.

"Thank you, so much." The Queen, and Future Queen and King smiled at them. Everyone knew that from there, things would be better.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	3. Entry 3: Pink

**For Rose-loves-Dimitri's contest**

**Topic: Pink**

**Word Count: 195**

**Pairing: Rose/Dimitri**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thanks for the reviews/Favorites/Follows!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

"I'm going to surprise him." I told Lissa, my best friend, after I told her my devious plan.

"He's going to die when he sees it."

"He's not going to know what to expect." I smiled evilly. Time for payback.

~PINK~

"Come on Dimitri! Hurry up!" I ushered him, impatient to walk through the mall's entrance.

"Okay, okay, you're pushy today." He complained.

"Stop whining." I pulled him by his arm and walked into the mall.

We walked, hand in hand, towards the store I wanted to go to. Dimitri doesn't know what's coming.

His eyes widened so much, I though his eyeballs would pop out. I brought him to Victoria's Secret.

I dragged him inside as he looked around at all the _things._ He was probably thinking I was going to buy some. Well he was wrong.

"I need more sweatpants." I smiled to him.

I stopped in the back of the store at the PINK collection. His face fell to a disappointed look, and he pouted.

"This sucks."

* * *

**Review please! :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	4. Entry 4: Pottermore

**For Rose-loves-Dimitri's contest**

**Topic: Pottermore**

**Word Count: 301**

**Pairing: Eddie/Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thanks for the reviews/Favorites/Follows!**

**My entry of Silk won the contest for that week! So thank you to Rose-loves-Dimitri! :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

"What are you looking at?" The voice behind him made him jump.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" He yelled at one of his best friends, Rose Hathaway.

They met in second grade, when the combat teacher paired them together because they were the best in the class, and ever since then they have been like brother and sister.

"Nope, just wondering what you were looking at." Eddie rolled his eyes. Typical Rose… scaring somebody half to death just to see what someone is doing.

Eddie turned back to his computer.

"You never answered my question. What are you doing on the computer?" Rose complained.

"I'm on Pottermore." He answered.

"Potter-what?"

"Pottermore. Pottermore is a website for Harry Potter fans."

Rose burst out laughing.

"Oh, my God! You like Harry Potter? I would have never guessed that badass Eddie would like Harry Potter!"

"Hey! Don't say that! Harry Potter is cool," Eddie defended himself.

"Yeah, whatever you say…" Rose walked out his door, and Eddie sighed in relief.

_Finally, she was gone._

_-POTTERMORE-_

"So Rose, I-" Eddie stopped short as he looked over Rose's shoulder as he walked into her dorm room.

"Are you on !?"

"Yeah," Eddie knew that if she blushed, than she would have been bright as a tomato. But she doesn't blush… so…

"I thought you said it was stupid." Eddie claimed.

"Well, I was bored and decided to check it out, and I kinda found out that I like it," She smiled.

Eddie smiled and sighed… you could never guess with Rose.

* * *

**Review please! :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	5. Need More Topics

**_Hello everyone :)_**

**_So the contest is now over, and I decided that I want to continue with the one-shot drabbles, but I need more topics. So if you all could give me some topics that would be great! _**

**_I will try to do all the topics that everyone gives me. It will go in order, so the first person to give me a topic I will write first, than the second and so forth._**

**_Thank you and hopefully I can update soon!_**

**_XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX_**


End file.
